Life,Death, and Rebirth
by shadowdancer1997
Summary: A man who won't die for something is not fit to live. -Martin Luther King, Jr. This is a story of a Marine that lost everything he held dear including his own life, all in one night, and blames himself for it. He will discover the impossible and maybe just maybe be able to fight through all the pain grief and loss and forgive himself for something not under his control
1. Chapter 0

Prologue: Robbery, Murder and a Dying Man's Prayer

Marcus's POV

Finally home at last, I thought as I turned my red Firebird onto my street going two hundred feet down before arriving at my house the country air fresh and crisp. I talked to my fellow marines at the airport for three hours before leaving. I hope that everyone is still waiting up for me, I think to myself. I see three cars one my brother's the other two, one belonging to my friends and the other to my parents. I got out of the Firebird walk up to my house open the door preparing to say hi, but when I fully open it I see blood on the floor of the living room with my parents lying dead with several bullet holes in each body.

I look at the blood seeing it's still fresh. I checked for a pulse on both of them hoping for a different answer than what my head was telling me, sadly my head was correct. Wasting no time grieving over my parents death,

I went looking for my three friends with the hope that they were alive. I found one of my friends, her name was Jessica, she had one bullet hole in the head, I saw her wallet and it was empty of any credit or debit cards, my heart broke, out of the three she was my best friend, I knew her since high school. Shortly thereafter I found my other two friends Jacob and Josh near the table in the dining room they too were robbed and shot.

Soon after I heard the click of someone reloading a pistol. I cursed to myself that I did not run back for my gun that was in the glove box. Too late now, I thought to myself. The click sounded like it came from the next room I silently entered as I saw the thief. I sprinted towards the thief and snapped the killer's neck with ease, than I picked up the gun and saw that the thief was a man in around nineteen, not that it mattered.

I continued out the back door to see if any more were in the back yard, well one more was there dressed in black I raised the gun pulled the trigger, my emotions catching up to me and clouding my usually clear mind and I piked the easiest emotion to express, Anger. I fired the gun emptying it into the last of the murderers. All I could hear was the report of my gun as I pulled the trigger my only thought was the death of the man in front of me. I myself did not take note of the gunshots that hit me, until I saw his gun and the last flash of a bullet flying through the air.

It snapped me out of my anger, leaving only sadness and sorrow behind. I knew I was a dead man, I cried, I cried for my family and friends that I could have saved if I had of not spent three hours. I cried because I would never be able to have a casual drink with friends at the local bar five miles away. I cried because I would never be able to talk to mom about my life and its troubles. I cried because I would never be able to fish with my dad. Tears of loss flooded my face stinging the bleeding wounds. I calmed down for a second and prayed desperation making itself shown, "God please give me another chance to protect those who need protection. God please let me make up for failing to protect those who I care for. Please God give me another chance." I slumped over and died. Little did I know that God would answer my prayers.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Where the F**k am I **

**Twilight Sparkle's POV**

It was a nice crisp night the moon cast a beautiful glow on Equestria it as if a blanket covered Equestria and beckoned all the ponies and animals to sleep and rest to prepare for Celestia's morning sun. I personally liked the night, at night the land was quiet and peaceful, all in a temporary hibernation. As I was stargazing looking for any new consolations that Luna may have put up tonight, I saw what looked like a comet coming out of the sky. _No wait that wasn't a comet it was a meteor, _I thought to myself as I watched it fall I noticed it was falling towards the area where we found the elements of harmony about a year back. It was also shaped like a pony could fit inside it. When it disappeared behind the Everfree forest I heard a loud ***BOOM*** that shook the ground violently, _I'll ask my friends to come and check it out with me tomorrow,_ I thought to myself. So I finally decided to sleep.

**Marcus's POV**

**Around the same time**

People say death is the end but sometimes I think it is only the beginning of a new chapter of life, and I swear that God wanted to prove just that. When I opened my eyes (yes somehow I still could feel that I had eyes) I seen myself falling into a area surrounded by a forest and forest and it had what looked like an abandoned castle in the middle of the clearing. I landed a few feet away from the castle and heard a loud ***BOOM* **after that I was knocked out.

**Twilight Sparkle's POV**

About eight hours later I woke up from a dream that there was a bipedal in the meteor. The bipedal had four long limbs the two connected to either side of what probably was a chest on the two limbs there was something that resembled spikes clawed hands. Unlike the hands that spike had the "claws" on the bipedal were not sharp. I also noticed the bipedal had some oddly colored clothing that covered almost the whole body. It also had what appeared to be two legs, on the bottom of the legs were not hooves like ponies had the again resembled feet like what spike has. I also noticed that on top of the chest of the creature was a relatively short neck and a head shaped like a small oval, its ears were on the side of the head and on the surface was what looked like a mouth, nose, and two eyes that were closed. On the top of his head he had what seemed like a small brown mane? The dream ended when the creature's eyes opened.

I sat for a few minutes before getting up to ponder what I saw the creature did not seem native to any place on this planet, at least not that I have heard of. I get up to go and get the others. So we can investigate what that meteor is and so I can figure out what the meteorite has to do with my dream.

Spike sees me about to walk out the door and asks, "What are you doing Twilight?" "I'm going to get the girls and see if they want to investigate that meteor that crashed last night." I replied. Spike took a moment to think and said, "You heard that bang as well?" Twilight walked towards spike and said' "Yes I was stargazing when I saw a meteorite falling towards the old castle ruins." Spikes face reveling his surprise as he responded, "Wow that will be some creepy trip." I nodded in agreement and said, "The first time was creepy indeed"

"Well spike I better be going so we can leave before dark" I said. I opened the door and walked outside, I went to all my friends and they were too busy to go or did not want to go. So I went back to the library and gathered supplies for the one day journey. By the time I was ready it was dark so I decided to sleep and leave tomorrow morning.

**Marcus's POV**

**Five hours after landing**

I woke up feeling a bit drowsy and my head hurt, ignoring the slight pain I got up and went to explore the castle. When inside I noted how restively good shape the castle was in. Interestingly enough there were 6 pedestals when he went up the stairs to the second floor. I decided that it would be best to settle here on the second floor of this castle so I can make sure that almost nothing can get to me. _I should go hunting after I make a weapon and then if I can make a bed _I thought to myself. I went down stairs and outside to the meteor I was in and see a jagged shard of the meteor's stone _Well step one getting a weapon is finished now time to hunt or trap and find some water, I thought._

I start on making traps to catch any animals, during that I also set markers for were the traps are so I don't trap myself. During my way back to the ruins I find some stream. _Nice now I have water,_ I think to myself. I later kill some water predators that look somewhat like eels. _I still don't truly know where the fuck I am, all I know is I am near some ruins and that is surrounded by a forest of some crazy nature. To top it all off this place looks like if I take a bad step ill die, I don't even know what that weird blue flower like plant is best not to touch it any way. The only thing I know is this is not earth. If I find a local ill have to ask where the hell I am, _I thought. I gathered some wood and made my way to the ruins. Once I was at the ruins I built a fire by using one of the torches on the wall to light the wood. I skinned the eel like creature and put it over the fire. Once that was done I ate my meal it tasted somewhat like some turtle I ate back on earth with my family. The memories that my family was dead pained me the fact that I would never see my family or friends again brought tears to my eyes. It was getting dark so I got on the makeshift cot I made and drifted to sleep

**Twilight Sparkle's POV**

As I made my way to the ruins I had to hide from Manticores, Hydra and other animals which slowed me down more than what I would have liked. But I eventually had the ruins in sight and next to the ruins was a big broken hollow rock with a black glint to it. _Usually meteors are not hollow, so why would this one be_, I thought. I trotted forward than just before I stepped forward I saw some type of trap. I was lucky that I noticed it poking out of the leaves or I would have got caught by it. _Wait a minute since when did the inhabitance of the forest used traps to catch prey, this is weird first the hollow meteorite than somepony or something placing traps, _I thought. I went further towards the ruins dogging the traps when I was in the clearing about a few feet away from the ruins I smelled a weird scent smelled like something was burning. The smell came from the ruins. I went to the source of the smell and there I saw the corpses of sea snakes.

When I looked up I saw the bipedal from my dreams. "Well I found out three things one that this bipedal eats meat, two that the said bipedal is intelligent due to it being able to make a trap to catch prey and three that the meteor and my dream was connected," I whispered to myself. I also noticed this was the room where the elements once were before the nightmare moon incident. There were six pedestals for some reason even though they were never there before_. I will have to ask the princesses about this occurrence. Does it have anything to do with the creature's sudden appearance here? _I continue to ask myself. I was tired so I found a dark corner so I could stay hidden. I laid down and eventually drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: First Encounter**

**Marcus's POV**

I'm back at the house and watching helplessly as my friends and family die again before my very eyes voices whispering "Failure!" "You could have saved us if you came earlier." Bodies of my family and my three friends flashing before me, I woke with a silent moan of pain. I felt helpless and alone in this new world wondering "what is my purpose here why did I not die like I should have." These questions haunt my existence, my being, my very soul.

I finally got up to build a fire, that's when I noticed an odd creature that resembles a small horse it had a violet coat of fur and its mane and tail was a dark almost black purple with a lighter purple and pink stripe running through it.

I got closer to notice a weird marking on the flank of it that looked like a large pink Star of David surrounded by smaller white stars. I looked at its head again and noticed that the horse or better description pony had a horn. _Wow this is a creature of human myth yet I am looking directly at it a strange world indeed I thought, _as I let out a quiet chuckle.

The pony stirred a bit than decided to get up, It looked around and seen me looking at it with a curious eye. "Don't eat me!" the pony shrieked, I jumped back in surprise.

I said "Wait you can speak English?"

It was equally surprised and said "you speak Equestrian?" It said with a puzzled voice.

I said in a calmer voice "what is your name and don't worry I won't eat you"

The voice was defiantly female when she said, "My name is Twilight Sparkle what is your name?"

"Marcus" I replied.

Twilight Sparkle said, it's nice to meet you Marcus."

I asked "Can I call you Twilight? Or do you want me to call you Twilight Sparkle when I address you?"

Twilight answered, "Yes you can call me Twilight."

I walked to the cot made with leaf fibers and wood tied together. She asked, "Are you from here?"

I chuckled and said, "No I'm from a planet called Earth, Where are we anyway?"

She answered, "You are in the country of Equestria, on the planet Terin"

I said, "I never thought after I died on Earth that I would end up on a whole other planet."

Wait you Died?" Twilight asked puzzled.

I answered, "Yes I died on earth and just before then prayed to be able to get a chance at redeeming myself for failing to protect those close to me." As I said that a tear came out of my eye.

I don't know why, but I felt that I could tell this to her and not get meaningless pity. Twilight looked truly saddened by the news, but she did not go any further on the subject, for that I was silently grateful.

She broke the silence by saying, "What is Earth like?"

I replied, "Earth is a place of war most of the time and peace sometimes. I lived on a continent called North America and a country called the United States of America or some call it the U.S and others the U.S.A. I even serve in a part of the U.S military named the marines. Oh yes before I forget to tell you beings of my species are called Humans."

Twilight asked, "Have you killed others in the military?" she looked a mix of frightened by the fact that I may have and a bit curious.

I decided to answer truthfully and said' "Yes"

She seemed surprised by the answer, Twilight asked, "why do you do it, why kill others of your kind?"

I thought and answered, "Because the others of my kind that I kill, they will Kill men, women and children with little care.

I don't kill because I want to, I do it to protect those that I cared about and people that want to live life without peaking over their shoulders. So kids can grow up with their mother and father. So the U.S can stay free." She seemed surprised by the selflessness and conviction in my voice

I can tell Twilight is repelled by the act of eating meat, even if she does try to hide it. She is trying to even keep herself from passing out in front of me. So I asks, "What is it Twilight?"

"Nothing." she replies

I get up and say, "I know you don't like the fact I eat meat but I must if I want to survive out here." Twilight looks at me confused how I knew that. "I was trained to be able to read body language for times when I had to interrogate a prisoner, and your body language is similar to humans." I say to settle her.

I get done with my meal, just as Twilight gets out a salad I notice the time and tell her when she is tired that she can sleep on the cot and ill sleep on the floor. Twilight breaks the silence by saying, "No I'm fine you can sleep on the cot"

"Are you sure?" I ask

"Yes" she replies and I say back,

"You can share it with me if you want as well." She blushes. I quickly say, "I don't mean it that way," to keep it from getting to awkward.

"Well I'm tired I need to get to sleep, any way Twilight where will you go after tonight? I imagine that you have friends waiting at where ever you are living. Also what is your horn for?"

"To answer your questions my horn lets me use magic, I plan on leaving tomorrow." I was shocked she could use magic?

"Twilight can you demonstrate us humans can't use any type of magic we use machines, vehicles, and other tools to get things done." Twilight seems to be surprised that humans had no magic.

"I will demonstrate one thing I can use magic for." Twilight focuses and a field of energy wraps around a small rock and it is lifted up in the air. "That Marcus is how unicorns use objects without hands." Twilight says.

"That must make life convenient for you." I said

"Yes it does" Twilight responds despite it being an obvious statement

"Can you tell me about your society?" I inquire

"Yes I have listened to you talk about your culture so I can tell you mine." She replies "there are four types of ponies Unicorns, Pegasus or Pegasi for more than one, Earth ponies, and Alicorns."

I comments saying, "I know that Unicorns can use magic, and through Greek myths that Pegasi have wings and can fly, but what are the Earth ponies and Alicorn's abilities?"

Twilight answers, "Earth ponies are stronger than Pegasi and Unicorns and Alicorn's possess the abilities of Unicorns, Pegasi, and Earth Ponies and are stronger at magic than a regular Unicorn, not to mention they are immortal and only can die through physical means."

I was pondering the info given to me by Twilight, and asked, "I believe that there are several Unicorns, Pegasi and Earth Ponies. But there must be very few Alicorns due to their power so they won't imbalance the world or something like that. My question is how many Alicorns exist?"

She told me, "There are three Alicorns in this world. They are Princess Luna, Princess Celestia and Princess Cadence."

I was surprised about the info and said, "So basically Equestria is a Matriarchy?"

"Yes that it is" Twilight responded

I replied, "Do you know them well? Because if you do please tell them I said hi and I would like to meet them."

She surprised and replied," Yes I do know them well, I am Princess Celestia's student and I'll try to tell them that when I see them next."

I was stunned not only did Twilight know them but she was Princess Celestia's student. _Wow he thought _"well thanks and we better get to sleep soon so you can see everyone you know tomorrow." I said as I went to the cot and start to lie down, And I said, "Goodnight Twilight Sparkle."

"Goodnight Marcus" Twilight replies.

I closed my eyes and after a while Twilight climbed in the cot with me and it was big enough that she fit perfectly and I smiled. I slept peacefully that night.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: To Talk With a Princess **

**Twilight Sparkle's POV**

I woke up early to get up and ready to leave for Ponyville to tell spike about the human and also see if the princesses would talk to Marcus and maybe they would know why six pedestals just suddenly appeared, I tried to get up slowly as to not disturb him. The journey to Ponyville was relatively uneventful when I exited the forest Pinkie Pie jumped up and down and a said' "Whywereyoutheresolongwethoughtyouwerehurt!"

It took me a moment to process what Pinkie had said but then I replied, "A meteor crashed and I went to the ruins to investigate, what I seen amazed me and I even seen a creature that somehow got transported here. It was a male, and its species was human and his name is Marcus.

Pinkie replied, "MarcusshouldcomeheresometimesoIcanthrowhimawelcomeparty!"

I thought of how saddened Marcus was for awhile when he talked about his death on Earth it was as if he was restraining more emotion than he let on, based on that I replied "Yes we should throw Marcus a welcome party sometime that would probably make Marcus feel welcome_." 'It may help him a bit on coping with his loss' I thought. _

Pinkie Pie was excited as she said, "Yeathatwouldbefunsotellmewhenwearehavingtheparty!"

I continued to my home, when I reached it Spike opened the door and said, "Why did you take so long Twilight, I was getting worried about you."

I replied with a smile. "I met a creature called a human, that is apparently a male, and his name is Marcus. The first day I was so tired that I could not do anything so I slept, the next day we talked for hours sharing information. He eventually said I could sleep in the protection of the ruin. (Careful as to not tell Spike I had slept in the same bed as him and prevent things from being awkward). The rest you know."

Later I wrote a letter to the princess.

_Dear Princess celestia_,

_I found a strange creature and later learned it was a human male named Marcus, he even wanted to say hi to you and Princess Luna. I also found a strange occurrence six pedestals appeared in the room where we freed Princess Luna Please answer when possible. Also I would like to ask why "English" and Equestrian are literally the same if not at least similar languages. _

_Your faithful student Twilight Sparkle_

**Marcus's POV**

When I woke up Twilight was not there, _she probably went back to her home in a place called ponyville. I thought_ I went outside and visited all my traps and it seems that I caught a turtle, and two chickens. I killed both then plucked the feathers of the chicken and prepped it for tonight's meal, than I proceeded to take the shell off the turtle and skin it and prepped it, to get it ready to cook. Once it was ready I put the turtle over the fire waiting for it to cook, once that was done I started to eat it. '_Breakfast/Lunch is served' I thought to myself, _and proceeded to eating.

**Twilight's POV**

**About the same time**

Later that day while I was reading up on ancient civilizations seeing if there was any recorded history on a civilization that spoke a language that got renamed Equestrian, so far no luck.

Spike walked up to see what I was doing and suddenly with a loud ***BEEERP* **a scroll came out. _I probably will never know how that works I thought, _I opened the scroll and it said,

_Dear Twilight Sparkle,_

_I need you and your friends to pack some stuff and meet me at the Ruins where you found the human I will be there waiting. Also bring the elements of harmony with you_

_Princess Celestia_

I told spike about the letter and we started packing. I then went and told all my friends to meet me at the library with their elements. When everyone was at the library I said, "The princess wants us to go back to the old castle Ruins where she will meet us there."

"Do we have to go their again?" Fluttershy inquired.

"Yes we have to but the road is not as bad as it was during the Nightmare Moon incident. So you don't need to be scared Fluttershy." I assured her

An hour later and we were on our way.

**Princess Celestia's POV**

As soon as I sent the letter to Twilight I teleported to the castle ruins. These Ruins hold the memories of my conflict with Luna when she became Nightmare Moon. Still today after 1005 years it still bothers me greatly. _I understand why Luna refused to come with me I thought._ I saw the meteorite that Twilight was talking about it seemed to be cracked in half for the most part with lots of jagged rock around.

When I entered the castle I seen no sign of anything living there but that was until I went to the second floor where I saw the man cooking what looked like a chicken. I understood that Humans needed protein but I still didn't like how they got it.

Not to mention that I haven't seen a human in 1005 years. I never let anyone know the full truth of how I banished Nightmare Moon. Yes I did use the elements of harmony but they never would have been much use if the human had not distracted her also the human was the one to find out about my sister's plot to make eternal night. Even before then humans have helped save Equestria from certain destruction no matter how seemingly small part they played. Humans usually appear when there is a threat to Equestria. I also thought I recognized the name of the human but I quickly dismissed it.

**Marcus's POV**

I heard the steps of who I would have thought was Twilight if Princess Celestia had of not sent me a letter before her arrival. The chicken was almost fully cooked, I would let Celestia think and talk once the chicken was done cooking. I put it on a large makeshift plate and started to cut some meat off the chicken.

But then the princess came from her thoughts and said, hello Marcus how has your day been?"

I chuckled "It has been relatively nice but it could be worse." I answered

The Sun Princess smiled, "yes you could be a lot worse off than you are."

I went to my cot and sat down and said, "Is it just me or have you known I was here before today and all Twilight did was confirm it?"

"Not much gets past you dose it Marcus?" said the Princess

"No I suppose not, but you would not be here if you had no reason seeing as you must tend to a whole country. So if we can get to the point of why you're here it will simplify things." I suggested

"It would but I need the ponies with the elements of harmony here so I can continue without having to repeat myself." Princess Celestia said

I let out a quiet growl in annoyance and said, "Ok I understand, I just don't want to wait here all day."

When Twilight and her friends finally arrived they were surprised to see who I was. The unicorn with a white coat and purple mane and tail fainted at my sight, and the Pegasus with the yellow coat and pink mane shivered in fear a little bit.

"These are my friends Marcus she pointed to the fainted unicorn and said, "This is Rarity." Pointed to the shivering Pegasus and said, "Her name is Fluttershy." Twilight did this with each one of her friends until I was introduced to all of them.

That is when the Princess got up and said, "Well since we all now know everypony let's get to the matter at hand. As you know Marcus here is not a local. What you don't know is that the fact he is hear means that trouble is brewing in Equestria." The princess spoke with a confident tone despite a bit of worry showing up in her voice.

I was still surprised that I was here to help protect Equestria but how and from what, I did not want to fail this like I did last time but, how can one human save an entire country? The voices finally reappeared in my head and the images of my family and friends murdered haunted me.

Twilight asked, "Princess Celestia what about the six pedestals that just appeared around the same time Marcus landed? Why are they there?"

As the Princess pondered the question I decided to go to where the pedestals were so I could possibly figure it out myself I went to the one on the far left and seen a symbol, it was a cloud with a rainbow lightning bolt coming from it, the second symbol was three butterflies, the third was Twilight's after that I looked at each of twilight's friends cutie marks and it matched a symbol on the pedestal. Then I looked at a circle in the middle and it had the words "Semper Fidelis" In gold letters

I finally decided to call the others here saying, "I think I found something everyone!" They all trotted to me and I shown them the markings on the pedestal and they were shocked when they looked at their own cutie marks than, I shown them the words inside the circle. When the princess seen the words on the ground she asked. "What does this mean?" pointing a hoof to the words inside the circle.

I smiled and answered the question, "The word you are looking at is pronounced 'Semper Fidelis' It is a slogan used in the marines. The word itself however is not English/Equestrian. It is an older earth language called Latin. In English or Equestrian as it is called here Semper Fidelis means 'Always Faithful.' In the Marines we use it to show our loyalty to the U.S, the Marine Corps, our families, and friends" I continued after a breath. "Celestia if you don't mind me calling you that. What do you think all this means?"

"What I think it means is that you should stand in the circle and the elements should put their elemental item on the pedestals that match their cutie mark." Celestia replied

I walked to the middle and Twilight, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Apple Jack, and Pinkie Pie put their physical representations of the elements in the spot where their cutie mark resided. There was a sudden flash then it all went black.

There were images of war and death all around me. All my worst memories flashed before me. The dead bodies of my friends and family back on Earth, The faces of the terrorists that I have killed; the times when I watched my fellow Marine die from two fifty cal. bullets going through his armor one in the stomach and another in the right lung. He died a minute later. I knew he was dead as soon as I seen where the bullets went so I tried to make his death less painful by talking to him, I was at the time glad it did not take any more than a minute because I would have never be able to move forward if his death was not quick.

**Twilight Sparkle's POV**

When Marcus collapsed once we set the elements on the pedestals I was the first to go to his aid. I truly don't know why but we became good friends when we first met yesterday, maybe it is because his devotion and passion to protect those he cared about. _And to think that it all started by me saying "Don't eat me." I think to myself_ as I smile.

When I look at where Marcus is I don't see a human I see an Alicorn. The Alicorn was solid black, so dark it made Luna look like a beacon in comparison. The only thing that was not black was the crimson colored words on his flank saying "**Semper Fidelis**" his mane and tail a dark brown to the point of looking black at a distance.

**Two Days Later **

Celestia visited in her free time also amazed of how Marcus now looks. "What do you think Princess?" I ask

She responds by saying, "I didn't think that he would become an Alicorn, Unicorn perhaps but an Alicorn?" "I really don't know what will happen or if his body will accept the ability to use magic. Anyway he will have to adopt a new name for his pony form so he can fit in."

**Marcus's POV **

I woke up in a cold sweat, as I noticed that my body felt different. I looked around and seen the princess and Twilight look at me. "What?" I asked confused after a few seconds

Twilight said, "Look for yourself." As she levitated a mirror towards me I looked in to it seeing myself and I was surprised head was like a ponies and so was the rest of my body.

I was solid black with a black mane and tail I looked at my right hind leg and seen not to my surprise the words "Semper Fidelis" I figured if I was a pony my cutie mark would signify my loyalty towards those I cared for and my new home of Equestria in one way or another.

The princess said, "You know you are now considered royalty do to you being an Alicorn."

I was shocked when Celestia said that because I never intended to become a political figure. "Celestia, I really don't want to be royalty"

"Why?" Celestia said puzzled

"One no offence but I hate politics, and two I'm still a soldier and marine at heart." I replied

"Okay and you know you will have to pick a new name for yourself correct? Also Marcus I take no offence from the statement not everypony wants to be involved in politics they can be a pain." Replies Celestia

I get up and try to stand, I wobble a bit than get use to it after a minute or two than I try to walk it again feels weird at first I lose my balance sometimes causing Twilight and Celestia to laugh. I shoot them a slightly annoyed glance then they stopped. After awhile I was walking and running effortlessly.

"Now all you have to do is learn how to use magic fly and how ponies talk." said Twilight

"Well it's getting late so I should go back to Canterlot." Said the Princess

"Bye Celestia" I said Twilight looks at me funny and I get the hint

"Sorry for not using your title Princess." I apologize

"No need Marcus I consider you a friend, just try to use my title in public please." The princess replies

"Okay I'll keep that in mind" I say amazed at what I just heard. _If I said that to queen Elisabeth I probably would be in a bad situation right now, I think to myself._

When the princess leaves I say to Twilight, "Where are your other friends?"

"They went home shortly after you got knocked out." Twilight responds

"Why didn't you go with them?" I asked curious

Twilight replied by saying, "I don't really know it's just felt like I should stay so I did. I can't explain it much beyond that."

"Twilight do you want to go outside it is pretty nice out." I ask

"Twilight says in turn, "Sure I'll go outside with you. It is quite nice out."

We exit the ruins and go outside. I notice that she seemed more relaxed at night as opposed to the day.

I decided that I would test to see how well I could blend with the shadows so I went to where a shadow was and said, "Twilight do you see me?"

She looked towards where my voice came from almost directly at me and said, "Where are you Marcus?"

I came out of the shadows and Twilight was surprised that she had not seen me about ten feet in front of her

"Wow your black coat, mane and tail makes it hard for anypony to see you from ten feet in complete darkness and probably almost impossible at 25 feet or further." Twilight said

"That may be useful in certain situations defiantly if I decide to help the princesses gather Information at some point." I said very pleased. "It is a beautiful night don't you agree?" I ask

Twilight replies, "yes Princess Luna dose create beautiful nights.

I stand there puzzled than finally gather myself up for this question and say, "Wait you mean to tell me that Princess Luna raises and lowers the moon? Let me guess Celestia Raises and lowers the sun?

Twilight responded by saying, "Yes Luna raises and lowers the Moon, While Celestia raises and lowers the Sun."

I laugh, "I am learning more every day." _Thanks for this beautiful night Princess Luna._ I say to myself in my head.

I am surprised when I hear a response saying, _your welcome Marcus. _

"Twilight did you just hear Princess Luna?" I asked

"No I did not. Why do you ask?" questioned Twilight

"I swear I heard her after I said "Thanks for the beautiful night Princess Luna" in my head" I responded

"That explains why you just accidently used a telepathy spell." She informed

"You are saying that I just used magic by accident?" I say Confused

"Yea that is what you just did." Twilight answered

"Well Twilight I did think of a fitting name for myself." I said

"What is it Marcus?" Twilight Inquires

"My new name shall be Shadow Dancer." I answer

Twilight thinks about it and says, "Fitting name indeed Shadow."

**(From now on except for few instances Marcus will be called Shadow or Shadow Dancer Until further notice)**

"Well I'm tired we should go in and sleep." I suggest

"Yes we should so we can leave for Ponyville in the morning." Twilight agrees

Twilight and I go inside and I get up on the bed and a minute later Twilight climbs on after me .I slept peacefully that night.


End file.
